The present invention is directed towards an improved tank which is particularly useful in keeping bait alive. Fishermen have for a long time experienced problems in maintaining bait over extended periods of time. This is particular so on extended fishing trips. There have been several attempts to solve this problem, as indicated by a number of patents that have issued in this field.
One such patent is U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,989, entitled, "Bait Tank". This patent discloses a storage tank within a housing. The housing has a water inlet between the circumference of the tank and the housing. It is connected to a vertical water inlet means along the storage tank. Water is pumped into the bottom inlet under pressure and is forced up through the vertical inlet. It is released from the vertical inlet into the tank through a series of holes spaced from the bottom of the tank to the top of tank. On the opposite side of the tank is a water outlet means similar in construction to the water inlet means and consisting of ports along the wall of the storage tank so that water can escape into a vertical outlet channel located between the tank and the housing. This water is then drained from the bottom of the water outlet channel.
In another modification as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,160, entitled, "Self Flushing Live Bait Container for Power Boats", the bait container is hung on the rear of the power boat and a tube from the top of the container is attached to a vertical pipe suspended on the stern of the boat. At the bottom of that pipe is a scoop. As the boat proceeds through the water, water is forced through the pipe by entering the forward end of the scoop and from thence into the top of the bait container. There are perforations on the side of the tank to allow the water to escape.